Master Pineapple
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran heard a voice the night of his sixth birthday. One of the reasons he came up with was because of the pineapple cookie he had earlier that night and the voice wants to be called Master not Pineapple or Pineapple Head or Master Pineapple.
1. Prolog, Hearing A Voice

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is in Fran's View. **_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head._

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_It is a dark and gloomy night. Complete and utter silence no one to speak with at all, but I don't mind that fact for there is always myself to think and speak with of course so it's not bad at all. I would lit up a candle or turn on a nightlight to stare at with blank eyes, but then I would see the ugly frog theme bedroom that my parents thought was cute. _

"I hate frogs." I stated to myself and today was my sixth birthday. I received unwanted gifts from Anna and Benigno. Anna is my mother and Benigno is my father. I call them by their names, but when they are together I say parents.

_They don't like it when I say Anna instead of mom and they don't like it when I say Benigno instead of dad. All of their gifts had something about frogs in it and I told them flatly that I hate frogs, but they didn't hear me or simply didn't care._

_**Hello, Little one.**_

"At least I'm not being called Frannie like Anna and Benigno call me expect when they are upset with me for some reason. My real name is Fran. A nickname shouldn't be longer than the real name for then it is not really a true nickname." I commented dully as I decided to turn on the nightlight, my nose scrunched up slightly at the sight of it for it was frog shaped, and I had purposely forgotten.

_**Most people would be freaking out about hearing voices inside their head or wondering if they were insane.**_

"Oh, I'm freaking out." I stated in a monotone voice and it is a lie of course, but I wonder if this voice knew that I was lying.

_Maybe this voice is a ghost trying to take over my body, maybe a part of my mind, or maybe it was from that pineapple shaped cookie I had made earlier tonight. _

_**Now little one thinking that hearing me is caused from a pineapple shaped cookie is rude and untrue. I do take over body's at times to be honest.**_

"I think the reason is because of that pineapple shaped cookie I made since this voice is denying it and saying I'm rude." I stated out loud while staring at the ugly frog nightlight and tilted my head. "I should call this voice pineapple head."

_**Little one, My name is Mukuro and I'm your Master not Pineapple head. I will be teaching you on how to use illusions.**_

"Oh okay Master Pineapple." I said in a monotone voice and I was nice enough to drop the head for now.

_**Stop with the Pineapple little one before I make you have nightmares for six nights. There would be no dreams for six nights.**_

"What are nightmares?" I wondered to myself, a hand under my chin, and my head tilted to the light. "What are dreams? Do I have them at all, but it is not like I remember if I ever had them."

_**I will be back tomorrow little one.**_

"Bye, master." I said dully and the voice was gone. "Must have been because have been from the pineapple cookie I ate earlier."

_**I have told you I'm not not from a pineapple cookie little one.**_

"Oh I thought you were gone, but oh well I'm going to sleep." I stated flatly as I turned off the ugly frog nightlight and pretended my bed was not shaped like a frog while covering myself with the green blanket.

_**I will prove I'm not from a mere pineapple cookie for you will be seeing me in your dreams.**_

"That sounds perverted master." I commented to the voice inside my head and closed my eyes while thinking about getting a stuffed Pineapple toy or making one.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Dream Of A Purpled Haired Person

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is in Fran's View. **_**Fran's Dream.**_

_**Warning mentions of slaps to a child (Not by **__**Mukuro**__**)**_

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_**I saw a person with purple hair which was styled in a shape that reminded me of a Pineapple and it is proof that the cause was the pineapple shaped cookie. **_

"_**Master, I still do not believe you. Your hair is in a shape of a pineapple." I commented flatly and my arms were crossed. "You are a liar for claiming not to be from a pineapple shaped cookie."**_

"_**Little one. Do you like frogs? For your bedroom is filled with frog shaped objects." The purpled haired person told me in an annoyed tone and I say person because last time I said lady to a person, but it turned out to be a man.**_

_**What does it matter about the gender of a person? There was no need for Anna to slap me across the face or for Benigno to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness to the man that I called a lady. **_

_**The one that I had called lady was not upset, but commented about how my parents have such a pretty daughter and he was talking about me. My parents didn't correct him that they have a son not a daughter and I didn't care at all to be honest, but I also wondered for a moment why someone would consider me pretty. I don't care about my looks or a lack of looks.**_

"_**I hate frogs as you know Master. Oh, Are you a male or a female. It doesn't matter to me, but last time I made a mistake about the gender of a person. I was slapped across my face by Anna and left a hand shaped mark on my right cheek." I told the purple haired person and tilted my head. "Anna is my mother and she hates it when I say her real name, but I hate frogs and she still gets me frog items."**_

"_**I'm a male. What person did you mistake as the wrong gender?" The purple haired man asked me smoothly and I looked at him with bored looking eyes.**_

"_**Some important friend of Benigno's and the man was not upset with me when I mistaken him for being a lady, but my parents were upset with me. Benigno is my father. Oh, I was mistaken as being a daughter by the man. No one cared about the mistake or simply ignored it." I replied to him and blinked my eyes. "I wondered why for a moment, but it really didn't matter to me." **_

"_**Little one, Did it hurt being slapped?" The purple haired man asked me in a curious voice.**_

"_**No, Master. I have been slapped for varies reasons and I have been told that I never learn. Normally it's a slap on my arm rather than my face. After all according to them my face is pretty and Anna only slapped me once across the face, but afterwards she cried about how it was a shame to cause a hand print on my right cheek and it went away after an hour." I replied flatly and then looked at him. "Anna and Benigno slap me for calling them by their real names, but I will keep on saying it until they stop buying frog items. I hate frogs and they ignore it when I tell them."**_

_**The purple haired man looked at me with an odd expression, I looked back at him with dull eyes, and rolled up my long sleeves.**_

"_**I prefer long sleeves, but most of my outfits are short sleeves. Only time I'm allowed to have on long sleeves is when other people are around." I stated bluntly to him and he sighed at me while shaking his head.**_

"_**Little one." He said to me calmly and I felt him holding my hands tightly. "I will teach you how to make it appear to others that they have managed to slap you, but in reality it is untrue."**_

"_**I think others would call you an angel sent to help people out and to save them." I said softly to him, but then my voice returned to being monotone. "However to be honest I would call you a helpful pineapple cookie."**_

_**The purpled haired man appeared to look irritated, he let go of my hands, and looked down at my ring.**_

"_**The ring you are wearing is unlucky and also called 666, but also it is a hell ring." My Master stated in a soft voice and I tilted my head at him while staring at him with blank eyes. "Do you know when you received that ring?"**_

"_**I found it in the garden when I was digging and it was on my third birthday." I told him flatly and he just stared at me. "It is my buried treasure, I always wear this ring, and I don't care if you call it unlucky. I do not believe in any kind of luck, Master Pineapple."**_

_**He ignored me and then started began to teach me how to make it appear to others that they have managed to slap me, but in reality didn't. I paid some attention to him, but at times my mind wondered off and Master would say in a slightly tense voice for me to pay attention.**_

_**I felt a little like Alice from that book Alice In wonderland that Anna read to me a week ago, but my name is Fran not Alice. Also Alice is older and a girl. Not a six year old tiny boy with pale green hair, different size bruises covering both arms, and barely feeling a thing at all. I'm use to it and for about a year it has not hurt. **_

_**I have been told I'm pretty smart by quite a few people, but I do not know if they were lying or not for I do not know anyone my own age. Tears do not solve anything and I made sure to keep them from falling by gripping my arms tightly. **_

"_**Hey, Master. Do you think I'm insane, Pineapple cookie?" I asked softly while smiling for the first time in three years and then added in a monotone voice to him. "Wow, I smiled for the first time in three years." **_

_**Before the purpled haired man could reply or say anything. I felt Anna my mother gently shaking me, her gentle voice saying 'Frannie, Time to wake up and start the day.', and commented about how there will be some company over.**_

"_**Never mind, Master. I have to get up before she pours cold water on me." I commented in a monotone voice and I didn't look at him. **_

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Doesn't Matter In The End

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is in Fran's View. **_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _Benigno's mafia friends.

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

"Frannie, wake up." Anna said to me softly and I opened my eyes. "Your dad is having some of his friends over."

"Okay." I commented flatly as I sat up in my bed, the lights were on, and mentally sighed for the frog theme was clearly shown. "Anna, Can I stay in my bedroom?"

"Fran, I'm your mom and you should call me mom not Anna." Anna stated firmly to me and I sighed to myself, but at least I didn't get a slap on my arm for calling her by her real name. "You already know you can't stay here."

"Do they still think I'm a little girl?" I asked in a monotone voice and tilted my head at her.

"Yes and it is better that way, Frannie." Anna said bluntly and she gently brushed my long pale green hair. "You will become older and your dad Benigno is in the mafia. If they knew you are a boy."

"They would have me join." I commented softly and I suppose that it is a good thing that Benigno's friends think I'm a girl.

_**Oh, I didn't know your father is in the mafia. I hate the mafia and I have another reason why to hate the mafia.**_

_I hate the mafia too. Now I know the reason why I have hair down to my hips, having to wear frilly dresses, and so on whenever Benigno's friends come over. Why do you hate the mafia? Did some mafia members make or cause you wear a pineapple dress?_

_**Little one. The reason you came up with for me hating the mafia is nowhere near the true reason.**_

"Yes, Frannie." Anna told me before standing up, she walked over to the closest, and I mentally sighed for this means once again I will be wearing a dress. "Let's see the dress with the frog or the pink dress?"

"The pink dress." I stated flatly, but she ignored me and picked the frilly pale blue dress with an ugly green frog in the middle.

"Here you go, Frannie." Anna said cheerfully and a smile on her lips. "Afterwards go to the garden. Your dad and I will be waiting for you. His friends are also there too. So please do behave, Fran."

"Sure." I told her although it was a lie and she walked out of my bedroom.

"Hey, master you still there or not?" I asked quietly as I held the frog dress with my finger tips and I would rather wear the pink dress than the one with the frog.

_I'll just wear the pink dress._

_**You will get into trouble little one.**_

"I hate frogs." I stated flatly as I dropped the dress with that ugly frog, walked to the closest door, and noticed the pink dress was still on the door knob. "I already have to deal with this frog themed room."

I took off my night outfit and put on the frilly pink dress with long sleeves.

"Say master how I do look right now? Pretty? Ugly? I don't care to be honest, Master Pineapple." I commented in a monotone voice and tilted my head. "Quite a few say I look pretty, but I say they are liars."

_**Little one you should head to the garden before you get into trouble.**_

"Oh, I had almost forgotten." I muttered to myself and looked up at the ceiling before slowly walking out of my bedroom heading to the garden.

"There you are Frannie." Benigno commented cheerfully to me, I looked at him with dull eyes, and walked over to him barely noticing Benigno's mafia friends.

_**The mafia is sickening.**_

_The staring is bothersome and I don't like it, but at least I won't be joining them._

_**Little one…You will have to leave this place before your sixteenth birthday or a bit sooner.**_

"Do you want any drinks? There is some fruit punch I made the other day." I said softly and my dull eyes looked at the ground. "There is plenty and I thought you guys will want something to drink."

"Yes, we would love some fruit punch."

"I'm sure you will become a good wife to some lucky man."

I nodded while wondering how I would become wife, but brushed away the thought and just walked away to get some drinks for them.

_At least I will be away from them for a little while longer._

_**When do they normally leave? I'll be leaving for I really do hate the mafia.**_

"They will be leaving in a few hours." I said out loud and poured some fruit punch into the glasses with frogs printed on them. After five minutes I started to walk back, my eyes were blankly looking forward, and Anna looked a bit upset. Maybe because I put the fruit punch into the ugly frog glasses.

"Here you go." I told them in a monotone voice as I placed them down onto the table in the garden. I was about to walk away, but Anna grabbed my wrist and looked at me.

"I want to pick some flowers and give them to the guests as a gift." I commented flatly and dryly. "Plus I'll tie a pretty little purple ribbon around the flowers."

Anna let go, I blinked my eyes, and rubbed my wrist behind my back before gathering flowers while listening to the voice making comments about how disgusting the mafia is which I listened to a little bit. The voice had lied to me about leaving and I guess it was because I had thought about Pineapples.

"Now to get the purple ribbon from Anna's and Benigno's bedroom." I said out loud to the voice and walked into the bedroom in search of the ribbon. I briefly searched the desk, but then found a piece of paper with my name on it.

"Oh, I was adopted by them. They are not really my parents." I stated in an emotionless voice while tilting my head and then blinked my eyes. "Oh well it doesn't matter in the end."

I found the ribbon and tied the flowers while thinking how funny life can be at times. After Benigno's friends left, Anna scolded me about how I should have worn the cute dress with the frog, and she gripped my arms tightly. It was hard enough to bruise my skin and Benigno told me how I did good at serving the drinks to his friends.

_Before I knew it night has came, I'm laying down on my bed, and wearing a large white shirt with long sleeves. I rolled up my sleeves briefly noticing the nail marks, the bruises that were slowly fading, and I don't believe in any kind of luck._

_**Little one, It is time to continue with our lesson. Next time I will create an illusion and I didn't this time for I was busy with something else.**_

_Taking over someone's body or just controlling them from afar._

_**Let's just focus on what I was teaching you last night, little one.**_

_Okay, Master._

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Another Year Older

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. As I was writing this chapter I was listening to ****Special Illusion - Fran - SONG BLUE with English and Romaji on youtube.**

**This FanFic is in Fran's View. **_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_Another year older and I feel no different than when I was six. Once again being given frog shaped objects, I hate it, and I'm seven years old. Well Anna and Benigno have not slapped me for about ten months._

"Hey, Pineapple head what did you do?" I asked flatly and I was laying belly down on my bed along with having my hands under my chin.

_**Little one. Do not call me Pineapple and I will not tell you. **_

"I'm sorry, Master." I said dryly, but I was not being honest and wondered if he will tell me. "It is just your hair resembles a pineapple."

Anna walked inside of my bedroom smiling, she looked happy, and I blinked at her for a moment.

"Frannie, One of your dad's friend is here and he brought his son with him." Anna commented happily and I wondered why she was so glad about it.

_**You are clueless, little one.**_

"Oh, What age is he?" I asked in a monotone voice not really caring, but asked.

"He is your age and it is best if you make friends with him." Anna replied calmly and I tilted my head while thinking.

"What if he is jerk." I said calmly and noticed her eyes narrowed along with having a tense smile.

"Just deal with it, Fran." Anna told me slowly, I silently nodded, and had an idea on how to deal with it. "His name is Prince."

"Does he have any royal blood." I stated flatly and had a feeling there was none.

"No not a drop of royal blood, but he has mafia blood running through his veins due to his family being in the mafia. Be nice and this time wear the dress with the frog in the center, Fran." Anna commented firmly and I dully nodded my head. "I cut off the sleeves since there is no need for you to wear long sleeves."

_I hate the Mafia and I hate frogs, but also short sleeves. Master, I think I'll do a few magic tricks._

_**Little one, I did not teach you magic tricks.**_

"Everyone is waiting in the living room, Frannie. So please quickly get dressed." Anna told me calmly as she closed my bedroom door and I stared at the shut door for a moment.

I swiftly changed into the pale blue dress with the ugly frog in the center and wrapped a black scarf around my neck before walking out of my bedroom.

"Frannie, this boy here is Prince. You two can go and play." Benigno told me calmly, I nodded dully, and thought about testing an illusion. My hand was grabbed by the boy named Prince, his shoulder length hair blonde in color, and hazel eyes. I blinked my eyes and let myself get pulled by him while planning on making him see things, but how can I tell if he sees the illusion?

_**Depending on what you make him see, little one. You will be able to tell for it is highly likely the kid will freak out.**_

_Oh, Should I try the tentacles and eyes like you did when trying to scare me in my dreams? Master Pineapple is a pervert._

_**You are rude and you didn't bother to struggle.**_

_Sorry to disappoint you, Master._

_**You are lying little one.**_

_You lie too._

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Testing A Few Illusions

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is in Fran's View. **_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_Prince is still holding my hand, I slipped my hand away out of his hand, and he looked a little annoyed, but I don't care and my face was emotionless._

"My hand hurts." I told him flatly, but really he made my hand hot and his hand was a little sweat, but also because it is hot outside. I figured out the illusion that I will test out and see if it works. Dancing and talking mini purple pineapples.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Prince commented to me, but I couldn't tell if he was lying or not and does it really matter if he was being honest or not?

_**Little one focus and do not get distracted. Although I wonder why you would decide on something as non scary as purple pineapples.**_

_Reminds me of you, Master. Okay I'll focus now. Dancing and talking mini purple pineapples._

After a moment I glanced over at Prince, he had gasped softly, his hazel eyes were wide, and he was staring at where I placed the illusion.

"Talking and dancing mini purple pineapples. I must be seeing things." Prince muttered to himself, but I heard him and made no comment as he rubbed his eyes. I thought about blood stained frogs and about Prince without his head for he would be like Alice.

Oh, but of course the Queen didn't manage to cut off Alice's head and wait wouldn't Prince sort of kind be the Queen's son if she had a son? Of course Prince doesn't have royal blood, but his name is Prince. So would it still count or not? Regardless Prince is without a head and there are blood stained frogs by his laying body.

_**Little one your illusion is working even though your mind is wandering.**_

I blinked my eyes for my mind had wandered off and now noticed that Prince was crying along with staring at the illusion of him without having a head along with the dead frogs by his body. The dancing and talking mini purple pineapples were gone.

"Hey, Prince. Are you okay?" I asked in a monotone voice, not really caring, and suddenly I was hugged.

_**I think you might have broken him little one, but it is a little too early to tell.**_

_Master, Why am I being hugged?_

_**You are not be able to see the irony in it currently, little one.**_

_I do see it, Master Pineapple. I made illusions and he is hugging me now._

He was crying on the location of the ugly frog and I felt nothing, but simply wondered why Prince was crying for he is still alive and has his head attached.

"Prince are you okay." I said calmly and I don't mind him shedding tears on me for I don't like this dress on bit.

"Frannie, I think I'm insane." Prince whispered to me and I blinked my eyes along with tilting my head.

"Someone insane normally do not call themselves insane or crazy for they really do not know what they are doing is what some would call insane or odd. What is insanity? What is being normal? It doesn't matter to me." I stated bluntly and honestly as I carefully moved him away from me. "You are not insane, Prince."

_So it was quiet almost as if I'm alone, but heard a few hiccups from the boy named Prince and I wondered if I ever had any hiccups or if I might catch any of them and if it was like catching a butterfly in a net. _

_In the end the boy Prince thanked me for some reason, but I didn't bother to think of a reason as to why he would even thank me and just nodded my head. He promised to be back next week and Anna along with __Benigno were pleased with me for some reason, but it doesn't matter for I was not even trying to please or make them happy._

"Hey, Master. Why will he be coming back?" I wondered out loud, my green blanket covering my body, and the pillow felt soft.

_**Because he is foolish.**_

_Should I tell him it was me that caused him to see those things._

_**Little one do not be foolish. Also it is highly likely he won't believe you.**_

_So how did I do with the illusions._

_**The first one was silly enough to make a person laugh and it was rude of you to say that the mini purple pineapples reminded you of me. I'm not a pineapple nor a pineapple cookie nor does my hair look like a pineapple.**_

_What about my other illusion?_

_**Slightly better, but still not that scary.**_

_Eyes and tentacles are not scary either Master. It is sillier than dancing and talking mini purple pineapples._

_**You are being rude, little one.**_

_You were rude by calling my illusions silly. So we are both rude and we both lie. I wonder if I should have my hair look like a pineapple, but it would not look good on me. Somehow you pull the hair style off even though I think a few people would say it looks silly or ugly._

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. The Gift

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is in Fran's View. **_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_Since that day I met Prince, he visits me once a week, and I normally test out my illusions on him. Why is it afterwards he hugs me and Master just chuckles when I ask why does Prince hug after I show him an illusion which brings tears to his eyes? Oh and Prince decided to call me Fran instead of Frannie._

_I have on a frilly black skirt that goes to my knees, but there are ugly frogs all around the skirt and I hated it because of the frogs. A dark green short sleeve shirt and I didn't like it, but could deal with it since there are no frogs on it. Of course the voice inside my head was chuckling at my outfit, but I didn't mind that fact._

"Master, I think you would better in this outfit." I said out loud in a dull voice as I looked into the mirror and my pale green hair is now an inch below my hips. I mentally pictured Master Pineapple wearing this outfit instead me and a faint smile appeared for a moment on my lips when I replaced the frogs with pineapples.

_**Little One. I will not ever wear that sort of outfit. I would rather die than to wear a pineapple skirt.**_

I walked out to the garden and Prince was waiting for me a bright smile on his lips for some unknown reason, but oh well.

"Fran, You look pretty." Prince told me cheerfully, an arm around my hips, and he was smiling happily. "Happy eighth birthday."

_Master, I feel as if I'm being blinded. My eyes hurt and why is he smiling at me. I do not understand, but I can live without knowing._

_**Because he is foolish. Why not practice your illusions like you do every time he visits you, little one.**_

_Pineapple it is my birthday. His tears are just as bothersome as his smiles. I could just ignore him and he might go away._

"I got you a gift." Prince said calmly to me and I had noticed in his other hand was a box, but made no comment about it to him. "Here you go, Fran."

I opened the gift slowly, carefully, and the boy was watching me.

"See? It's a silver tiara with six emeralds in the front area and you would be a Princess." Prince stated smoothly and a cheerful grin on his lips. I silently nodded, but made no move to put on the tiara. I was thinking on how finally I received a gift that has no frog shapes or having any sort of frog on it. Prince put the tiara on my head, I blinked my eyes at the sudden little amount of weight on my head, and tilted slightly to see if it would fall, but it didn't even move an inch.

_**So he believes you are a girl. Do you think he would take back the gift if he knew you were actually a boy?**_

_I'll tell him right now and I don't care if Anna becomes upset. It doesn't matter if Prince tells his father._

"Prince, I have something to tell yo-" I started to say flatly, but then he interrupted me.

"Fran, I'm not silly like my father. I know you are a boy not a girl, but I don't care though I believe my father would care." Prince stated bluntly and I stared blankly at him. "I promise not to tell anyone. After all you are my best friend and I care about you."

_I briefly heard the voice inside my head chuckling, but then my mind went completely blank when Prince hugged me and kissed me on the right cheek._

_**Little one, Now is not the time to blank out or drift away.**_

_No one has ever said that they cared about me. I have not ever had anyone call me their Best Friend. I feel a bit numb, but yet feeling as if I'm falling down a hole like Alice from Wonderland. Is this real? Is this a lie or just an illusion?_

_**Yet another reason to hate anything relating to the mafia. Little one snap out of it right now! Honestly, You do not freak out about any of my hellish illusions. Yet you are freaking over some boy that has mafia blood flowing through his veins who claims to care about you and how you are his best friend.**_

_You sound bitter, Master Pineapple Head. I'm okay now it was just a bit shocking. I'm fine with your illusions, but reality can be a bit startling although it rarely startles me. Say, maybe I won't have to have long hair anymore?_

_**Now you are thinking, little one. For you can use him.**_

"Prince, Can you cut my hair?" I asked dully and ignored the cheerful smile that burns.

"Sure as long as I can keep the hair. Your hair is pretty different and before you I never saw a person with pale green hair." Prince replied simply and he looked at me. "Don't worry I won't ruin your hair, Fran."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Short Hair

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is in Fran's View. **_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_Prince was carefully cutting my long hair, my eyes were closed, and lost track of time._

"Fran, I'm done. I think I did a good job." Prince told me happily, I opened my eyes, and had my fingers feel the shortness.

"Yeah, I like it." I commented in a monotone voice and he hugged me for a moment. This time my mind didn't go blank, he pulled away, and placed the silver tiara with six emeralds in the front area back onto my head.

"I figured you would, Fran." Prince stated calmly and he looked at me. "I didn't know it was possible for you to look even better."

"Prince, Your father is here." Anna called out loudly, I blinked my eyes, and wondered how much time had went by.

"You are my little princess." Prince whispered softly before smiling brightly and raced away before I could reply.

_Master, I do not belong to anyone. So why did he call me his?_

_**Because the brat is foolish.**_

_Oh, okay. Best not to think too much about it._

"Fran, What did you do to your long hair?" Anna asked firmly and her hands were clenched.

"Nothing. Prince said he loves short hair and offered to cut it. I accepted." I replied calmly while noticing her hands unclenched, a smile on her lips, and briefly wondered why she was upset one moment yet the next was pleased.

"Oh, Frannie. You did good." Anna told me happily, I tilted my head, and she patted me on the head.

_Anna and Benigno have not ever given me a hug or a kiss on the cheek. I wonder if it is normal for a child to not receive hugs from people that would be considered a parental figure?_

"Dinner is done and I made you a plate." Anna said to me calmly and she looked at me. "Come on, Frannie. Follow me."

I walked behind her while thinking about making a pineapple toy and how I would go about to make it.

"I made sure your food is completely healthy and no chance of you becoming fat or anything like that Frannie." Anna told me cheerfully, I silently nodded, and not really caring if I lost or gained weight. The voice inside my head was not there and must be talking or taking over someone's body.

"I want my bedroom theme to be a Princess theme one." I commented flatly and noticed her annoyed expression, but I really didn't care only wanting to get rid of that frog themed bedroom and would rather have is any other theme. "Prince mentioned to me that a Princess theme is better than a frog theme bedroom."

"Oh in that case I can do a mixture of the Princess and frog theme in your bedroom. Remember Princesses and Frogs go together, Frannie." Anna said happily, a bright smile, and I can tell it was fake. False and truly doesn't matter at all.

"Anna, I was thinking about making Prince some pineapple and frog shaped cookies. When he comes over next week." I told her in a monotone voice, she sighed, and gave me a look.

"Alright, Fran. However I do not want you to eat a single cookie. What if you become fat and ugly, Frannie. Aren't you worried?" Anna asked firmly and I gave her a blank look. "Well, I'm worried and I refuse to let you become fat. I'm looking after you, Frannie."

"I should brush my teeth and wash my face, right?" I asked calmly before leaving her and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and went to my bedroom.

_I wouldn't kiss a frog._

_**Little one, I'm back.**_

_Hey, Master. Would you kiss an ugly frog and hope it becomes a Prince._

_**No I wouldn't kiss an ugly frog and I'm not into happy fairy tales.**_

_There are darker and gorier versions of fairy tales. I could tell you some of them. Anna doesn't read the gorier versions to me, but I had found them six months ago and read them. It wasn't scary._

_**Not a lot scares you, little one.**_

_Anna is worried about the chance of me becoming fat and ugly. _

_**Are you worried?**_

_No for it doesn't matter to me about how I look or about how much I weigh._

_**What does matter to you, little one?**_

_I do not know, but does it really matter to know such things. What matters to you, Master Pineapple._

_**I have told you do not call me, Pineapple.**_

_I can't help it. Do you know what matters to you?_

_**Yes, I do know what matters to me.**_

_Liar. _

_**You caught me, little one in my little lie. Well I know what I want to do.**_

_Take over the world that is what a lot of people want to do, but I think it would be quite dull and not worth wilded._

_**Please do be quiet, little one. If not I will give you nightmares for six nights.**_

_Tentacles and eyes again, Master? How does that even scare anyone._

_**You would be quite surprise how many people it does scare.**_

_I think illusions are like pranks._

_**No, Illusions are not like pranks.**_

_Pranks fool people and illusions fool people. Same thing, right?_

_**I will tell for the last time illusions are not pranks.**_

_You are just in denial and everything will be okay, Master. It is okay about being in denial about things and about your purple hair looking like a pineapple. I accept you for who you are Master and the fact you are in denial._

_**Little one, You have a way with irritating others.**_

_Oh, I didn't know I make others feel irritated._

_**You are lying, little one.**_

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. A Fate Of All Cookies

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. If you like how Mukuro and Fran talk with one another please check my FanFic Be My Valentine.**

**This FanFic is in Fran's View. **_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_I make frog shaped cookies while thinking about how much they were suffering and deserved it for being frogs. Baking at a temperature of 375 for some time and when the time is up. They are rescued from becoming burnt, but yet can't escape the fate of a cookie to be ate and then being destroyed by stomach acids._

_**You are quite morbid, little one.**_

_What is morbid? I'm going to make crown shaped cookies instead of pineapple shaped. I don't bake the ones that I shape into a pineapple and simply eat the cookie raw without cooking it for pineapples shouldn't suffer the fate of an ugly frog cookie._

_**Why do you hate frogs so much?**_

_Why do you hate the mafia so much?_

_**It is rude to reply to a question with a question, little one.**_

"Prince will be here in a few minutes, Frannie." Anna commented sweetly, but it was false and I nodded my head as I finished shaping the rest of the cookies into a crown. "I'll put the cookies in for you. After all you wouldn't want to burn your little hands, Frannie."

I ignored her and placed the two cookie sheets into the oven.

"I'm not clumsy, Anna." I stated flatly before turning on the timer, Anna frowned at me, and I just looked at her with dull eyes. "You are the one that is clumsy and yesterday I saw you fall over your own two feet. Oh, Hi Prince."

"Hi, Frannie." Prince said calmly as he walked over to me and then smiled brightly for some unknown reason. "How are you doing?"

_He calls me Frannie in front of everyone else, but when we are alone and no one is around he calls me Fran._

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. But Don't You Know

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. If you like how Mukuro and Fran talk with one another please check my FanFic Be My Valentine.**

**This FanFic is in Fran's View. **_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_Anna had said I'm not allowed to eat any cookies or candy or anything with sugar in it. However when Prince is over, he secretly gives me candy to eat, and made sure no was around along with being a look out._

"Fran, I don't think it is right that your mom-" Prince started to say to me, but I cut him off.

"She is not my mom, Prince. I'm adopted." I muttered flatly, my dull eyes looking at the ground, and thinking about it made my heart hurt a bit. Prince stared at me in surprise, but then he hugged me tightly.

"Do they ever give you hugs, Fran?" Prince asked me quietly and I silently shook my head. "I thought so because you always flinch slightly whenever I hug you. I'm used to getting a lot of hugs. From now on I'll give a lot more hugs to make up for the times you really needed a hug, but didn't get one."

_I nodded my head, but then I closed my eyes and hugged him back. _

"It's going to be okay, Fran. I'll be here for you." Prince told me softly and I didn't reply. My eyes hurt for some reason.

_**Little one remember his father is in the mafia.**_

_I know. I also know nothing lasts forever, Master. I do not believe in any kind of luck._

_**The ring you wear is unlucky, little one.**_

"Prince, Does your parent place a limit on how much you can eat?" I asked flatly and he stared at me with wide eyes. "Never mind, It doesn't matter."

"Fran. When a person says that it and stuff it means it really does matter." Prince told me calmly and he looked at me in the eyes. "My father doesn't place a limit on how much I can eat."

"Maybe it's because I'm adopted. I found out on my own and they didn't tell me." I said in a monotone voice and Prince wiped my cheeks with his hands.

"You have tears on your cheeks, Fran." Prince informed me, I looked at him, and blinked my eyes in surprise.

"I didn't notice." I stated calmly and I looked away from him. "I'm fine and tears do not help at all. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again to me. I was careless."

",But don't you know Fran that shedding tears makes the one shedding them in the end feel all better." Prince commented gently and I didn't understand how tears would make me feel better. To me tears can't do a single thing at all and I don't like them, but whenever they do fall it burns my eyes and causes my heart to hurt along with other things. "It is okay to cry and let your emotions out, Fran. I won't think any less of you. I'm here for you. Your my best friend, Fran."

_I normally do not let any of my emotions show on my face or through my voice, but yet at times I'm weak and Prince is not helping me at all which the whole being without any sort of emotions. I have no idea how he does it, but sometimes I smile faintly around him and I really think he meant it. When he said that I'm his Best Friend. _

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. I will Help You

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. If you like how Mukuro and Fran talk with one another please check my FanFic Be My Valentine.**

**This FanFic is in Fran's View. **_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_Anna has become stricter about how much food I'm allowed to eat and it seems to grow less by the week, but I'm not keeping track. Benigno leaves in the morning, but doesn't return until late at night. Prince has been coming over more and almost on a daily bases. I'm eight and a half years old. _

"Hey, Fran. Let's spin around and afterwards I can teach you how to dance." Prince told me cheerfully, a wide smile on his lips, and I wonder how can he look so happy.

_**Because the child is foolish, little one.**_

_His smile burns me, but so does his tears. I wonder why?_

I nodded at him and he grabbed my hand while smiling at me for some reason. I looked up at the big sky as he spun me and himself around in a circle while laughing.

_Master, What kind of laugh is that? I have been trying to figure it out. I know your laugh is suppose to be evil or something sort of like a villain._

_**This is laughter of an innocent and foolish child, but one day it will be gone. More than likely sooner after all his father is in the mafia.**_

We fell down onto the grass, he held my wrist, and stared at it. I wonder Prince was quiet and why he looked sad no longer laughing or talking, but silent. I closed my eyes and sighed flatly to myself for he was not going to say anything unless I spoke first.

"Why are you staring at my wrist, Prince." I commented in a monotone voice and there was no reply for a minute.

"Your wrist is thinner and I can see a bit of your bones, Fran." Prince told me bluntly, he sounded worried, and I opened my eyes to look at him. I regretted it right away for he looked about ready to cry for some reason.

"Anna is being very strict about how much food I can eat. She puts the food up and locks it up." I muttered quietly and glanced away from him. "I'm alright, Prince."

_He hugged me tightly while his silent tears fell onto my red dress, Prince told me about how he'll help, and I wondered if I should believe him or not. It is best not to have any hope for then there is no disappointment._

_In the end Prince decided to say to Anna that I'm his 'Girlfriend' and how he would like to take me out on a date twice a week. Anna was thrilled, agreed, all smiles, and after Prince left told me to keep up the good work._

_I don't care about what Anna thinks or wants me to do, but sometimes it is best to keep quiet. Best not to tell her that Prince plans to have me eat more than what she wants me to eat due to the fact she believes I might become fat._

_Personally, I do not want to be able to see my own bones. I do not want to see my rib cages and thanks to Prince I'll be able to eat properly twice a week. The first 'Date' will be in a few days, Anna is talking about what I should wear, and I'm just thinking about being able to have something that is not healthy._

_My Master says that Anna and Benigno are twisted, but when I asked him how are they twisted. He gave me a blank look, sighed to himself, and shook his head at me. I wonder why he didn't explain it to me? Although he did say it would take too much time and effort to explain, but then stated that I have to work more on my illusions. My Master does not appear daily to me or speak to me every day._

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Too Much Food

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is in Fran's View. **_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_Today is Prince and mine's first Date or something. I had asked my master what is a date about a few days ago, he chuckled, and didn't tell me anything expect to inform me to work on my illusions more. All I know there will be food and I'm seeing Prince's house for the first time. Along with staying the night and currently it is 4:00PM._

"Frannie, Make sure to behave." Anna whispered to me firmly and I gave her a blank look along with wondering why she was telling me to behave.

"Prince, Make sure to take good care of our daughter." Benigno commented cheerfully to Prince and I gave him a dull look. "I'll pick Frannie up at 8:30AM in the morning."

I'm a boy not a girl, but oh it doesn't really matter. Then they left without a word, Prince looked at me with sad blue eyes, and I looked away from him for it hurt. He hugged me tightly and I wondered why for a moment, but maybe it is because they didn't say bye or give me a hug or something. The voice inside my head has not spoke to me for the last three days and I'm not worried about it.

"Hey, Fran. I have some food for you to eat." Prince told me happily as he led me to the kitchen, I calmly ate the snacks, and food even though my stomach was starting to hurt. I covered my mouth and he looked at me in worry.

"I feel sick." I managed to say, my stomach was aching, and Prince quickly led me to the bathroom. He opened the toilet lid and I was on my knees throwing up into the toliet. Prince was hugging me gently, saying he was sorry, and some other stuff which I was not listening to at all.

"I'm sorry, Fran." Prince told me as he wiped my mouth off by using a wet wash cloth. "You're my best friend and it's my fault that you throw up for I gave you too much food."

"It's okay. Best to go slow for my stomach is unused to having so much food." I commented flatly and looked at him. "It's not your fault. It's not my fault."

I managed to stand up, Prince nodded, and we walked out of the bathroom after I flushed down the vomit. We walked downstairs and felt as if someone was staring at us. I looked at Prince, he was trembling slightly, and I wondered why Prince was shaking. It was not angry. Why is Prince frightened?

"Who is that man staring at us?" I asked quietly so that I would not be heard and he whispered to me 'It's my twenty four hour tutor'. The man walked towards us, a smile on his lips, and Prince gripped my hand tighter.

"Hello and you must be Prince's best friend." The Male Tutor commented calmly and he stared at me. I looked at him blankly, Prince looked close to tears, and I tilted my head.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. The Tutor

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is in Fran's View. Warning for Unwanted Touching To A Child and it is not graphic.**

_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_I wonder why Prince looked close to tears, I wonder why the tutor stares at me, and I wonder why am I even wondering._

"What is your name." I said in a monotone voice and Prince was holding my arms.

"Fran let's go." Prince whispered softly to me, I ignored him, and just looked at the man that was causing…My best friend to shake, tremble, and no longer having a peaceful smile on his lips. Instead eyes nearly full of tears and I wondered as to the reason. I'm not sure if Prince will tell me or not. When did I start caring?

"My name is Johnny." The Tutor stated smoothly as he walked closer, Prince was pulling on my arm, and I just stared blankly at the man with dark green eyes. "You look rather pretty I have heard a lot about you from Prince's father about how soft spoken and kind you are with serving fruit punch drinks. A nice little girl, but I believe Prince's father is blind to the fact you are a boy."

"Fran. Please let's go to my room." Prince whimpered to me and I wondered what was wrong.

"Prince's father has entrusted the care of his son to me for he had left on a month long business trip." Johnny told me calmly as he came closer and then patted me on the hand. "I do not believe he will be pleased to know you are a boy, Frannie."

_**Hello, Little one. **_

"Frannie, If you let me-" Johnny started to say as he moved his hand to my shoulder, but then Prince slapped his hand and I blinked for what was the tutor going to say.

"Do not touch, Fran." Prince snapped angrily and I blinked my eyes for a moment because he normally sounds happy or sad, but not angry.

"Now Prince. Remember what I said if you tell anyone I will end your life and then leave. Your father will not believe you even if you told him. Fran, If you let me touch you I won't tell Prince's father you are a boy. Mafia members do not like being lied to or deceived." Johnny said coldly and he grabbed Prince's hand roughly.

_Hey, Master. What does he mean by his words._

_**Little one, Create an illusion to keep the man from moving. Go with the foolish boy and plan your next move. I'm needed elsewhere right now. Remember what I have taught you in your dreams, little one.**_

I closed my eyes for a moment to think, Prince was back to trembling in fear, and Johnny was staring intently at me. When I opened my eyes and looked directly into Johnny's eyes. I created an illusion of chains all around him, only he was able to see it, and of course I will able to see it since I created it.

"I can't move." Johnny commented slowly, his eyes were wide, and he was struggling against the chains. I grabbed Prince's hand and pulled him towards me. My master had told me that only a person who is unaffected by the illusion would be able to help or for the person who created the illusion to dispel it.

"I would like to see your bedroom." I said flatly, Prince silently nodded his head, and Johnny was panicking about not being able to move. Personally I do not care, I'll keep him in chains, and maybe Prince will tell me.

"So that man is your tutor." I stated in a monotone voice, Prince slowly nodded, and he clung to my arm while pointing the way. "How long has he been your tutor?"

"For two months and my father trusts him a lot. Plus Johnny is also in the mafia." Prince muttered quietly and blinked his eyes. "He said that my father won't believe me. If I told on him.. He said that he would kill me and no one will know what he has done."

I could still hear the tutor screaming, but I ignored it and Prince was sobbing on my shoulder while whispering to me what Johnny had done to him. I didn't feel anger or sorrow or anything, but I did feel numb and wondered if this was really happening.

_Prince told me how the tutor had touched him without leaving any traces. He told me on how he was forced to sit on Johnny's lap, how the hands had felt his private areas, and how he wanted to inform his father of what his tutor has been doing, but completely afraid to tell anyone._

"I thought he wouldn't try to do anything to you, Fran. I'm sorry. You don't have to ever come over again. I don't know what to do and I'm scared. I'm sorry to burden you, Fran." Prince whispered in a broken voice into my ear and I closed my eyes for a moment to think. Ignoring the panic cries of the tutor downstairs still trapped in my illusion of him being in chains, the hiccupping of Prince, and my own heart.

_I will use my illusions. The tutor will not get away with what he has done to my best friend. I still can't believe I have a best friend. _

"It's okay since you're my best friend, Prince." I stated in a flat voice and noticed that he has a faint smile on his lips. I wonder why he was smiling, but yet still have tears running down his cheeks.

"First time I heard you call me, Your best friend." Prince told me while wiping his eyes and he looked down at the floor. "I'm not sure what to do at all. Johnny says he'll tell my father that you're a boy. What if I can't see you anymore, Fran."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Feeling Nothing

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is in Fran's View. Next chapter will have Mukuro. **

**Warning torture by using illusion, but not graphic.**

_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_My master had told me if I said to Prince about being able to do illusions that he wouldn't believe me or that he would hate me for creating an illusion of himself being without a head. It doesn't matter whether or not Prince knows about my ability. Doesn't matter if he understands or not. He has helped me and it is my turn to help him._

"It looks like it is my turn to help you." I told him in a monotone voice, Prince's eyes went wide, and he grabbed my wrist.

"I think he has gone insane. He is screaming and yelling about not being able to move, but nothing is stopping him." Prince stated to me firmly and I tilted my head.

"I have something to tell you. I can create illusions and right now Johnny is in an illusion of being trapped by chains. A lot of chains." I said to him in a dull and bored voice.

"Huh?" He asked me in confusion and it is useless to explain not to mention a waste of time. Maybe that is why my Master mainly shows rather than go into deep detail about things or maybe wants me to work it out on my own.

"I'm going to take care of this Prince. Stay here for this will not be pretty." I said bluntly and he looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at him in the eyes, created an illusion of him being trapped by a rope, and he struggled. "See, understand now."

",But what if he escapes from your illusion?" Prince asked me in a worried tone and I gave him a blank look.

"He won't escape." I commented flatly before walking out the door, ignored Prince's voice calling me back, and went downstairs to the panicking tutor after making a detour to the kitchen for a cup of water.

"Frannie, I won't tell Prince's father that you're a boy. Help me. I think I'm going insane for one moment these chains weren't on me, but the next there were chains and I can't move." Johnny managed to say, he was trembling, and looking frightened. I don't care at all and my eyes were completely free of any emotions.

_I have no angry, happiness, regret, or any sort of emotions and feelings toward this person. I recalled reading a story that mentions chains can be a symbol of a sin that a person carries and the more amount of sin that a person carried the heavier the chains become along with there being more chains. _

"Prince was frightened, afraid, and unsure of what to do. You took advantage of his age, trust towards people, and used it against him." I commented dully as I created an illusion of more chains and made them feel heavier along with making those chains tighter around his body.

"You threatened to kill him, told him that his father wouldn't believe him, and how you will get away with murder along with what you have done." I said in a monotone voice as I walked closer to the gasping man. I wonder briefly why he is gasping, but it doesn't matter to me as to why the tutor was gasping. Maybe in surprise? Maybe for air?

_I recall my master telling me on how illusions can drive a person into madness, despair, and how pure nothingness is scary to most people. He has shown me in my dreams on how illusions can affect someone. It can drive a person to end their life just to end the horrific illusions._

"You will be driven into madness, into despair, into pure nothingness, and you will beg for the mercy that death would bring you." I told him flatly and ignored the tears running down his cheeks. "I won't kill you, but you will kill yourself. You will forever leave Prince alone for you will no longer be alive to touch him ever again."

_I showed Johnny many illusions. He cried, screamed, and begged for mercy. I had asked him how many times has Prince cried and pleaded him to stop touching his private areas. He cried even more, claimed to be sorry, and so many other things. _

_However my master told me that people tend to make several promises when seeing illusions that they do not wish to see and how most of the time a person is lying just to hopefully get the person to dispel the illusion. I trust my instinct, knew the tutor was lying, and after a few hours. The man no longer had any tears to shed and he looked lifeless._

"Do you want to die, Johnny?" I asked in a monotone voice and he looked empty, but I felt nothing and my eyes blankly looked at him.

"Yes." He replied in a broken voice, I handed him an illusion of a knife, and after a moment Johnny stabbed himself in the heart. I dispelled the illusion and the tutor fell limply onto the floor. He was still alive, but his eyes were lifeless and looked like a broken doll.

"You will call up Prince's father tell him that you have decided to quit, get out of town, and never come back." I commented dully as I handed him the phone, he called, and said to Prince's father that he has decided to quit. Afterwards the tutor silently walked out of the front door and didn't turn back.

I walked upstairs, undid the illusion on Prince, and he hugged me tightly. Saying he is not upset with me or about the illusions I had created around him. Anna came to pick me up and asked how did it go, but I didn't reply to her and she looked annoyed with me. I don't care about making her happy or about making her upset or anything for it doesn't really matter to me.

_I found out the next day Johnny committed suicide by jumping off a tall building, it made the headlines news, and I felt nothing. No sadness, happiness, or relief. Only the feeling of nothingness, but at least Prince won't be frightened by that man ever again. _

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	14. Thanks For The Idea, Master

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is in Fran's View. **

_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran. **__Fran's mentally thinking and speaking inside his head. _

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

_Prince asked me to do all sorts of illusions, saying that I could become a top magician, and how everything looked so real. Plus how I do not need any paper, pens, pencils, tapes, or anything to be able to allow others to be able to see my creations._

_He said to me 'You are amazing, Fran'. At times Prince says that I'm his hero and hugs me tightly while muttering 'Thank You'. I think it is because of what I did to the tutor who touched him that Prince calls me a hero for that tutor will never again be able to make him feel frightened._

"Hey, Master. Illusions can be like a movie and can be like a story too." I commented out loud as I laid down on my bed and blinked my eyes. "Do you think I could become a top magician?"

_**Little one, You are hopeless.**_

_Master Pineapple, I'm not hopeless._

_**Do not call me pineapple and you are hopeless due to being distracted.**_

_I'm not distracted._

_**The foolish boy has made you soft.**_

_Do you know what I did to his tutor?_

_**No. Did you do some type of illusion.**_

_Yes, I did some illusions. In the end I didn't kill Prince's tutor, but he killed himself jumping off some tall building and it made the front page news. His name was Johnny._

_**Do you regret driving Johnny into insanity and madness? He committed suicide after all.**_

_No I don't regret it, Master. He was an evil villain and I'm the hero who saved a person who needed help._

_**Are you going to do poses from now on when doing your illusions, little one?**_

_Yes and thank you for the idea, Master._

_**You do not need to do a pose. No need to thank me, little one. I was mocking you when I suggested to you on doing a pose.**_

_I'm the type who needs a pose from now on. Hero's pose, Model's pose, and a lot of others have a pose too._

_**You are hopeless.**_

_I do not believe in hope nor do I believe in hopelessness. So I'm not full of hope nor am I full of hopelessness._

_**You give me a headache, little one.**_

_Oh, I didn't know that at all. _

_**Liar.**_

_You lie too, Master. _

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is in Fran's View. **

**Master Pineapple**

**By Flamewater**

I do not feel hungry. I do not feel tired. I do not feel anything. I wonder if anyone else has ever felt so empty? Prince has not been able to visit and my Master has not talked to me. I feel as if I'm falling from a great height, I feel as if I'm drowning in the endless sea, and I feel as if I'm inside of a burning house.

"What is the difference between a house and a house?" I asked myself and tilted my head to the side for a moment in thought. "A home is special while a house is just a house."

This place I live is just a house not a home. I recall at time where I didn't feel lonely for back then I really had no one to talk to at all.

"I wonder what Prince is doing right now. I wonder how Master Pineapple is doing." I muttered to myself and slowly closed my eyes. "I hate this feeling."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
